


Wolf's Blood

by silentearth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinda a rewrite, Reunions, Romance, cause i still need one, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentearth/pseuds/silentearth
Summary: She knew that Sansa would be angry. The previous night she had implored for Arya to be there when Jon and the Dragon Queen arrived. She had wanted to be seen as a united front and more so, she knew that the first person Jon would want to see would be Arya.Arya knew this too and currently, instead of being with Bran and Sansa lined up in the courtyard surrounded by a bunch of royals, Arya was hidden between the branches of large maple trees deep within Winterfell’s forest.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little sneak peek of an idea that I had. I wasn't sure if I would do it but here it is. It's got some TV stuff and some book inspiration that'll be in here. And I don't really know but I thought maybe I could write something better than what we saw in April cause my brain still feels like all of that was a fever dream or something. Anyway, let me know what y'all think!

She knew that Sansa would be angry. The previous night she had implored for Arya to be there when Jon and the Dragon Queen arrived. She had wanted to be seen as a united front and more so, she knew that the first person Jon would want to see would be Arya.

Arya knew this too and currently, instead of being with Bran and Sansa lined up in the courtyard surrounded by a bunch of royals, Arya was hidden between the branches of large maple trees deep within Winterfell’s forest.

She eyed her landmark once again and if she was correct a large and beautiful stag would be passing through at any moment. She had been careful, spying its every move and stalking its patterns. Her training quite helpful in the art of hunting deer. The deer could be easily alerted of her, no matter how slight and quiet her steps seemed. She had to remain completely still, unseen. The wait didn’t bother her, it excited her. This is something she's good at.

Seemingly out of nowhere, with a level of grace that could rival any Lady, the magnificent beast’s antlers stuck out from the underbrush. It was a sight to behold, the mighty set of antlers that sat upon its head. Sure, they were pleasing and attractive to the eye, but they were also weapons. Aggressive but strong. Arya admired them, they strangely reminded her of herself.

It was currently munching on some browse and was an open target.

It was time to strike.

She aligned her body perpendicular to it and lifted the bow from her waist. It was now eye level and she could see straight down to the spine of the arrow, she pulled the drawstring back towards her face and eyed the stag once again.

_I’ve got you._

Just as she released the arrow and was about to watch it soar straight into its brain a loud screeching sound blew through the sky. The deer was frightened and took off to where it came from. Arya was startled as well, and when she looked up at what caused the disturbance she was in awe.

_Dragons._

She remembers looking at the dragon skull beneath the Red Keep, staring into the jaws and the eye sockets that were bigger than her head. Imagining what they must have been like when they were around. None of those thoughts compared to seeing real dragons fly through the sky. She tilted her head up and had a slight smirk on her face. They were quite remarkable. But as quickly as they had arrived they were gone and the excitement with it.

And Arya was left alone in the woods having spent hours out on the hunt with nothing to show for it except for the arrow that landed right behind where the stags head should have been, straight onto the trunk of an ancient tree.

_Well, shit._

She angrily bounded forward in her leather riding boots and roughly pulled the arrow from the tree. With a sigh, she slumped down against the tree to sit on the cold snow.

She had wandered out of her chambers at the crack of dawn, only dressed in her loose tunic that was tucked into her moleskin breeches. Her hair was down and unruly but it hardly mattered to her. She was exhausted and couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t the nightmares which she would have expected. It would have been easier if that's what it was, it would have been more familiar. Instead, it was over something that felt so ridiculous and silly.

She was anxious.

So incredibly anxious that she could hardly think straight. She was going to see Jon again for the first time in years. So many things changed, she changed. She wasn’t the same girl whose hair he used to muss. And from the many stories that she’d heard he was not the same either. It’s not like she expected him to be, so much time had passed, things were bound to be different. She just wasn’t sure how he would take that or how she would. Once she saw him again she wouldn’t be able to take it back. Everything would be real, good and bad. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to face that yet.

So she sat against that tree for a little while longer even though she was shivering in her boots.


	2. Faces of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya heads to the Great Hall.

The white bits of snow were a flurry above Arya’s head as she stared up at the wisping branches. They were covered in a light layer of snow and shimmered like a pearl from the sunlight. Her lower back was starting to ache from leaning against the trunk of the tree and the chill was biting at her skin. In her rush to leave in the morning, she hadn’t quite prepared herself for how frigid it would be. She had Northern blood and ice ran through her veins. Normally she would be able to handle the chill but nobody’s immune to the cold, not even Arya. Her choice of attire was also proving to be quite the impediment.

Her time in Braavos had made her more familiar with the hot sun. She can remember the beads of sweat trickling down the side of her forehead on those days as a blind mummer, sitting and sleeping on the rough cobblestone floor. The constant sweat seeping through her only clothing and smelling like the piss and shit from the alleyways. Her hair would be covered in grime and greasy to the point that it always felt wet.

The vulnerability of being blind did nothing to make her time easier.

Getting beaten and bloodied by the Waif every day, sometimes more than once, those memories were clear as day. She remembers how badly she wanted to prove herself, to prove that she could avenge her family. As much as she wished to see the faces of her family again, to feel safe within the ancestral walls of her home she knew that she couldn’t. It was the pinnacle of her being that she never thought she’d have again. And instead of letting the faces of her father, mother and Robb consume her she focused on the faces held within the House of Black and White.

Arya looked at the sword strapped on her waist and remembered that Needle was what got her through the toughest days. The memories of home held within Needle kept her alive physically and mentally.

She was lost in Braavos and sitting now in the cold she knew where she’d rather be. She finally made it home with more family than she ever would have dreamed of and she wasn’t going to spend another second harping on bad memories.

Just being outside and alone had helped to clear her mind. Sometimes that’s what she needed. She had spent so many years alone, thinking for herself and nobody knew her name. Now to be surrounded by the complete opposite; where everyone knows her name and everyone tries to think for her. It’s something that she has yet to become used to.

In the distance, she could hear the people in Wintertown bustling about with shocked whispers. It’s always been said that Northerners are a special breed, they’re blunt and they don’t take well to newcomers. It was certainly true in this case. They didn’t hide their feelings, they were wearing their emotions clear as day and they were clearly unhappy. From many paces away Arya could sense it.

The cold air was nipping at her harshly and the tips of her fingers were starting to turn a light shade of blue. Forcing herself up and dusting off the snow from her legs which had left wet spots on her breeches, she pushed herself forward. Trudging through the thick layer of snow and ice, she made her way out of the densely packed forest.

It was there when she could see what everyone had been so shocked about. Lines of thousands of the Unsullied army and the Dothraki screamers were still walking the paths towards Winterfell and setting up camp just outside of it. Arya stood unnoticed examining the armies and how they socialized amongst themselves. The Unsullied were skilled, disciplined and resolute whilst the Dothraki who were obviously just as skilled had more of a roughness to them, they were rogue and exuberant. The contrast between the two armies was astounding, it was a wonder to Arya how they worked so well together.

As she moved passed the Dothraki she could hear them complaining about how their cocks might not function the same in this weather. The comment made her snort silently and roll her eyes but continued forth along the pathway.

She stayed hidden like a shadow and nobody paid her any mind. Even if they had noticed her they must have thought her a commoner considering how she was dressed. She made it to the front gates easily enough and could see two of the Stark guards on watch at the entrance. Arya made herself visible and they noticed her right away. Arya saw them share a glance and shake their heads simultaneously with humoured smiles attempting to be concealed.

“Lady Arya.” One of the elder guards, Ulric, bowed his head towards her. There was no doubt in her mind that Sansa told them to be on the lookout for her. It wasn’t uncommon for Arya to run off on her own. Even the elders who had been in Winterfell when she was young would tell stories of her various short escapades.

“Ulric, Fendrel,” she said and nodded her head towards both of the men standing before her. “Has everyone gathered in the Great Hall?” she questioned already knowing the answer. Sansa had this day planned out meticulously, there was nowhere else they could be.

“Yes, My Lady, the caravan just went inside. You are very late, you had everyone worried. A search party was almost sent out for you.” That confused her, Sansa would have known she didn’t need to do that.

“A search party? Why would Sansa do that?” She questioned looking intently into their eyes. Sansa would not have wanted to create chaos for something she surely half expected that Arya would do.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, My Lady. It wasn’t Lady Sansa who wanted to instruct the order, she had already warned the guards last night to be on the lookout for you. It was King Snow … my apologies, Lord Snow. He was concerned for your safety having not been there to greet him. He was about ready to get on a horse to look for you but Lord Bran convinced him of your safety.” At that Arya froze and immediately felt the guilt build a pit in her stomach. Jon thought the only explanation for her absence was that something bad had happened to her. The reality of it was that she was too scared to see him. She felt embarrassed that she had caused such pandemonium when all she wanted was to remain unseen for a few moments. He had almost ruined this important gathering to go and search for her.

The only thing that brought her a semblance of excitement was the notion that Jon had missed her just as much as she missed him. She quickly bid the men a farewell and with fast long strides, she headed towards the Great Hall.

~

She had been pacing along a corridor for a few minutes trying to work up the courage to enter the room. Currently, where she was led to an adjacent corridor and to the entrance of the Hall where the gathering was being held. The large hefty doors were left wide open and from the sneaking glances that she had been taking she knew that what they were talking about was intense and had everyone’s full attention. She remained hidden behind the corridor willing herself to grow a pair and go inside. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and leaned her head against the warm stones of the wall. She could hear the hum of the water from the hot springs flowing through it.

_You’re being stupid. He wants to see you. You can’t avoid this any longer._

She gave her head a shake and stretched out her arms and legs. She wiped nonexistent dust and dirt off of her clothes and straightened out her hair as best she could. It was long now, waving down just past her shoulders. Tucking some loose strands behind her ears she took another long breath.

_Calm as still water._

Opening her eyes, she adjusted Needle in the scabbard around her waist and kept her hand rested on the pummel when she took a step around the corner. It was then when she got the first look at her brother, slightly blurry from the distance but an image of him nonetheless. He was dressed in all black just like the last time she’d seen him. His hair was just as long as it was before and was styled the same way as their father, a style Arya herself adorned many times. It made her smile and she proceeded to walk forward closer and closer to the entrance. Everyone’s full attention was focused on Jon. She knew that when she walked in nobody would notice except maybe her family and the other individuals sat atop the dais, and they wouldn’t change the center of their attention to her. There were more important things to worry about.

Jon was currently delivering a speech and Arya was not able to decipher what he was saying yet. As she stepped closer she could see that the room was filled with the Northern Lords, the Dragon Queen, her advisors and anyone else deemed essential for the fight to come. Exactly what Sansa told her it would be like.

Arya faltered for a moment when she lifted her right foot, one more step and she would be in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know if you guys like it! I hope I'm capturing everyone well so far, I'm trying to be true to the characters with a mix of show and book stuff. I'm having fun writing this and I've got lots of ideas for where it's gonna go!!


	3. Long Live the Starks of Winterfell

Her feet were both planted onto the wooden planks that stretched through the whole room. She lifted up her chin and let the mask of confidence take up the space of her face. She quickly moved herself to lean against the back wall. Almost immediately she could feel the strong emotions held by every single person. The air in the room was tense. It nearly knocked the breath right out of Arya’s chest.

Her eyes scanned those sat atop the high table more in-depth now, taking everything in. Jon and Daenerys Targaryen were sat directly beside each other. She knows immediately there is more to their relationship than just being allies. Their faces didn’t hide it well at all. It made her feel nervous.

She doesn’t know Daenerys Targaryen.

Arya recalls loving the tales of the Targaryen’s and their dragons in her youth. She had admired Rhaenys and Visyena and even imagined what it would be like to ride on top of a dragon. But she couldn’t afford to overlook someone with that much power just over childhood fantasies.

She is not a child anymore, on one hand, she loves and trusts Jon but on the other, she knows that it has been years and that people can change. She hopes that he isn’t blinded by love as Sansa believes. She has no choice but to be skeptical and think of the many possibilities of what could happen.

_We’ve suffered enough. We can’t risk being blind-sighted and losing everything again._

On Jon’s side was Sansa who was almost as stoic as Bran, who sat to her right. Bran looks to her immediately, like he can hear her thoughts and sends her a soft knowing smile. He has been showing parts of his personality more frequently now.

Arya moves her eyes to the Dragon Queen, she was as beautiful as people would say. Beside her was Tyrion Lannister, who she heard was her Hand. He had a curious large scar that went straight across his face.

_How did he get that?_

He looked uneasy sat in the Hall, he kept glancing at his Queen nervously. Daenerys Targaryen sat very still but Arya could see that she was annoyed by the attitudes she was receiving. The Lords and Ladies were clearly unimpressed by whatever was said before she entered.

Daenerys stood up, trying to look as poised as possible, although her irritation was bleeding through. “I am here to fight for you, for the North. I will help you defeat the Night King and his army. We will do it together and then we will defeat Cersei Lannister together, and make the Seven Kingdoms thrive after the tyranny it has been served for years.” A smile grew on her face as she continued through her whole declaration.

The room remained silent, it wasn’t that the words didn’t appease their wishes, the North wanted to win against the army of the dead and they wanted to defeat Cersei.

But the North remembers. They remember Aerys Targaryen.

Lyanna Mormont proceeded to reinforce Arya’s thoughts when she hastily stood up from her seat. The speed of which she did it caused the chair under her to screech loudly. “Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark were unjustly murdered at the hands of Aerys Targaryen. Rhaegar Targaryen stole Lyanna Stark. Targaryen’s betrayed the Starks and the North. The North has been betrayed too many times. I ask you, Lord Snow, with respect, how are we supposed to trust the word of a Targaryen?”

She watched Daenerys’ anger rise, there was a redness crawling up her neck and her fingers were slightly twitching on top of the table. Arya wondered what she was holding herself back from saying.

Arya had heard stories of Daenerys Targaryen when she was in Braavos. Liberating cities and freeing slaves. She freed oppressed people and tried to give them better lives. If what Arya’s heard of her morals is true and if Jon believes in her then it must mean there is some truth to the stories.

Arya knows that Daenerys can’t just expect the North to be loyal and respect her. Ever since Robb announced himself as King, the North has wanted to be independent. She doesn’t know what it will take for the Northerners to want to give up their liberty.

From her peripheral vision, she could see the other Lords nodding their heads at what Lyanna spoke of. She was young and a girl but she had every Northerner’s respect.

Arya brought her attention back towards Jon who looked pained to hear those words from Lyanna. He stood up from his chair slowly trying to maintain his confidence under those harsh words. He cleared his throat and regarded the entirety of the Hall, “Daenerys Targaryen is not her father. Men will be arriving at Winterfell, shortly, from the ports at White Harbour with wagons full of Dragon Glass. This is only possible because she allowed us to mine it and now we will have enough to arm the whole of Winterfell. She fought for us beyond the wall and has helped us in every way she can and will do so in the fight to come. She is just and she is kind. As King in the North, I bent the knee. Now, the North will fight for her because she is our Queen.”

At those words, Sansa turns her head away from Jon, mouth forming a thin line. She looks around the room to gauge the reactions of the people and that’s when she notices Arya. Arya sends her a sheepish grin and shrugs her shoulders up slightly. Sansa at first had an unreadable look but quickly a barely-there smirk made its way onto her face. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head towards the table, a gesture telling Arya to come and sit beside her family. But Arya shook her head, she did not want to make herself the center of attention.

She never cared for politics but she knew that she had to be smarter than her family, the same mistakes couldn’t be made. They died because they didn’t understand the cruelty of politics and how it is a part of surviving in this world. She thinks back to Robb and what happened to him, what was done to him. She felt the heat rise to her face at the memory, blinking away the tears.

_Nothing like that can ever happen again._

_Remain cautious. Be smarter._

Arya knows she has to do it in her own way, in the shadows. Use the abilities at her disposal; detecting lies, changing faces. The Stark pack won’t be getting smaller any time soon.

Jon still had his face scrunched up like he was in severe pain, the look almost made Arya break out into a fit of laughter. He certainly wasn’t prepared for this much hostility and disagreement. He looked exhausted but he is a Stark in every way that counts and he wouldn’t let them shake is resolve.

He moved down from the high table and walked to everyone. Arya could tell he was trying to show that he was on their level. She supposed that it was a last-ditch effort for him to get them to understand. As he travelled the room he looked firmly into the eyes of every single person. “As the leader that you all chose to believe in, I ask you to trust in me. She will be a...”

For the briefest moment, his eyes stopped at her but just as quickly passed over her and moved on to others in the room.

Even though Arya didn’t want to cause a scene it did still hurt her to have Jon not notice or react to her presence at all. A wave of disappointment rolled over her. She looked down towards her feet for a moment to gather herself.

“She will…” Jon tried to continue but he couldn’t.

When she looked up she could see Jon looking straight into her eyes. 

”Arya...” he whispered quietly, only loud enough that she could hear it. She tilted her head to him and a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

His eyebrows were furrowed and he brought a hand up to his face to cover his mouth, entirely forgetting about what he was saying. He had been so caught up in what he was saying before that it took him a couple of moments to connect that it was actually her in front of him. He had to look twice to confirm it. He was in the middle of a very important speech, something that could impact the Great War and he knew that he shouldn't let anything distract from it. But when he looked into those familiar grey eyes that held so much of his heart, he knew that it was his little sister. He knew he couldn’t go on without acknowledging her.

Jon rushed toward her and wrapped her securely in his arms. He had the largest smile on his face and his eyes glistening from unshed tears. Arya buried her head against his chest and returned the hug, feeling happier than she had in years. 

That feeling was mutual between the two. They both shared watery chuckles as they broke apart from the embrace.

Jon had felt something digging into his side, he looked down at it and let out another chuckle. Arya laughed as well when she saw that he was referring to Needle. 

He thought of the times she must have needed to use it, everything she must have gone through."I hope it has served you well, little sister." 

"Jon, it has helped me in more ways than you could never know." _I am still Arya Stark because of this sword,_ she had wanted to say. 

Jon placed a kiss on top of Arya’s head and his hand was on her shoulder, he was about to open his mouth to say something to her but Arya spoke instead. “I know we have much to discuss, and we will, but it seems you were in the middle of something.” She gestured her head to everyone in the room who was witnessing their quiet exchange. 

Jon nodded hesitantly and promised that they would talk alone later. He took slow steps, looking back at her once and then twice before he arrived back to the table.

Everyone in the room was completely silent, unlike before. A pin could be dropped and everyone would hear. Arya looked around at all of the Northerners and they all were grinning widely, some even had tears in their eyes.

Jon cleared his throat loudly to break the silence, “My apologies, My Lords and Ladies-” but Lyanna Mormont stopped him before he could continue.

“No. Don’t apologize. After everything the North has suffered throughout the years, being able to witness the last of the Starks all reunited and finally home is a remarkable thing. Long live the Starks of Winterfell!”

That sentiment was repeated by every Northerner in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Jon reunion was satisfying! The Gendrya reunion is on the way!! I'm super excited about that and I can't wait to explore and dig deep into it.  
> I've introduced some of the other characters and Arya is gonna meet some of them also in the next little bit. I have a few chapters lined up, and they are all pretty long after this.
> 
> P.S.  
> Sorry there are any mistakes I didn't get the chance to edit this and I just really wanted to post it  
> But I hope you liked it and be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
